


美人

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong
Kudos: 5





	美人

说不清楚这个社会到底是什么时候变成这样的。  
大概在十年前，网上突然有人发表了言论：操，明明都是付一样的钱，就因为我朋友长得比我好看，食堂阿姨就多给了他一个鸡腿。  
原本只是一句随意的抱怨，但话题下面的评论不断增加，这下大家都发现，原来美人和普通人的差距有这么大，他们无论在生活中还是在事业上，都受到了极大的优待。  
在一些人的煽动下，从网络开始蔓延，人们对生活中因为外表而受到的不公平对待发出抗议，世界各地甚至举行了多次游行示威。  
关于美人危害社会危害的新闻源源不断地被曝出，比如上周某司机因为被一个路人美女吸引注意导致连环车祸啦，某高三学霸少女痴迷某美男导致高考落榜啦，调查表明美人比普通人更容易找到工作薪水更高啦，这些事情被列举出来，不断放大，专家们对于这个现象做出了种种分析，最终得到结论——美人是这个社会上的毒瘤。  
从此以后，美人在这个社会里的地位急剧下降。一开始美人还只是被这个社会所指责、排斥，到了后来，发展到美人要被像囚犯一样送去类似监狱一样的集中营。

密不透风的审问室里，曾经大势的演员李栋旭坐在一个并不舒适的椅子上，白皙纤细的手腕上拷着闪着银光的手铐。坐在他对面的是一身笔挺制服的警官，他面容普通，身材魁梧，看起来是个凶狠不好相处的面相，在他背后破旧的墙面上贴着鲜红的标语：“美丽是原罪”。  
“李栋旭，明明两年前你收到了去美人集中营的通知，却不予理会，还潜逃了两年。”警官拿着档案，他的眼角上挑，眼神很是锐利，像鹰一样的眼睛锁定了李栋旭那漂亮的脸，“本身就按照美貌程度被评估为s级罪犯，加上潜逃罪，你知道你要受到多大的惩罚吗？”  
严厉的语气让李栋旭那单薄的身体抖了一下，这两年他在外面东躲西藏，过得并不好，憔悴了很多，也消瘦了一些，但那苍白的肌肤，殷红的唇色，挺直的鼻梁，精致的眉眼，依旧让测试美貌值的机器给他打出了s的等级。  
“看来你是知道。”警官逼近了他，“明知故犯，罪加一等。”  
“警官大人！”李栋旭急了，那秀美的眉毛拧了起来，一副泫然若泣引人怜惜的模样，“我。。。我没有明知故犯，我明明什么都没做，凭什么要像囚犯一样被关起来？”  
如果是‘美人革命’还没有蔓延之前，这样的美人就算真的犯了错说不定还能争取宽大处理，但在‘美人革命’之后，人人都视拿自己的美貌换取利益的行为为十分可耻的事情，尤其是眼前这位警官由于职业的特殊还受过美貌承受力训练。  
于是警官的脸立即冷了下来，他粗糙的手捏住李栋旭尖尖的下巴，丝毫不怜惜地用力，那细嫩的皮肤上立即出现了红痕，“到了这里，居然还想利用自己的美貌勾引人，看来你们这些美人真的是无药可救啊，但是我不吃你这套，你的这些行为都会被写在档案里的，到时候给你定罪的话，都会被考虑进去。”  
“你！”李栋旭瞪大眼睛，不可置信地看着这位貌似正直的警官，“我什么时候勾引人了？我只是皱皱眉，也不行吗？”  
“哼，明知道自己是s级的美貌，还要做出那种表情，不是勾引人是什么？以为我不清楚你们这些小把戏吗？”警官的声音丝毫没有任何感情，他的笔在李栋旭的档案上写写画画，最终做了什么决定。  
“首先，被评为s级美貌，对应的是5年监禁，逃逸处罚2年，明知故犯处罚一年，刚才企图靠着美貌勾引警官处罚2年。”警官那一直面无表情的脸上缓缓勾出一个恶劣的微笑，“所以，李栋旭先生，您将面临10年的集中营生活。”  
李栋旭被10年这个数字吓得几乎要晕倒，一瞬间两年的东躲西藏受到的委屈，因为美貌而受到的不公平待遇，这些委屈一下子涌上心头，他红着眼眶，大滴大滴的泪水从脸颊上滑落，但还没等他哭个痛快，就再次听到警官那平板的声音。  
“如果还妄图靠装可怜而减刑的话，还会再加上两年。。。”  
“你别欺人太甚！”李栋旭腾地一下站起来，要不是手上的手铐连接着锁链限制了他的行动，他恨不得扑过去咬死那个警官。  
警官当然没被这个装凶的小猫吓到，他只是慢条斯理地在李栋旭档案的最下方签了字，盖了章，就把它扫描后录入到电脑里。做完这一切后，审讯室的门打开了，从外面走进来两个穿着同样制服的警官，他们分别站在李栋旭的两边，解开了他手铐上连着的锁链，一人箍着他的一条胳膊，把他拉走了。

“脱。”警官们把李栋旭带到另一个房间，对他简明地下达了命令。  
李栋旭的嘴紧紧地抿着，他沉默地站在那里，表明了拒绝的态度。  
“不听话吗？”警官阴森地说道，“你最好认清自己的处境，以为自己在这里还能像以前那样靠着美貌得到优待吗？”  
我才没有故意去靠美貌得到什么优待，李栋旭委屈地想着，他不知道这个世界是怎么了，两年前这个世界明明还不是这样的，怎么突然就能把人用‘长得太好看’为理由送去关起来呢？  
原本一开始他还没有意识到问题的严重性，这个世界面临太多问题了，人口暴增，全球变暖，空气污染，冰川融化，但万万没想到人们会把‘解决美人对社会的危害’这个问题拿出来治理，还设立了可笑的美人集中营。  
“李栋旭，”其中一个警官上前来，把他按在了房间里的桌子上，他的上半身在桌面上，身体弯折成九十度动弹不得，“看在我以前看过你演的电视剧的份上，我就不暴力对待你了。但这衣服，你必须得脱，是常规检查。”  
说着，李栋旭那薄薄的衣服顿时被撕成了碎片，就连裤子和内裤都无法幸免。  
“放开我！不要！”李栋旭拼命地挣扎着。  
“反正你也用不上了。”警官说道。  
另一个警官这时也上前，“常规检查，看你有没有在身体里藏东西，有点痛，你忍着点。”  
然后在李栋旭惊恐的目光下，戴上了一次性的橡胶手套，拿出了润滑剂，挤出一点在手心，揉搓了几下让整个手都覆盖上润滑剂。  
“你们疯了吗？那里。。。那里怎么可能藏东西？放开啊！”李栋旭因为羞耻而拼命地挣扎着，但是他的后颈被按在桌上，胳膊也被反剪着固定在身后。  
“我可以让你痛，也可以让你很痛，这取决于你乖不乖。”警官凑到李栋旭的耳边威胁道，他把润滑油的瓶子在他眼前晃了晃，“如果我想的话，可以不用这个，直接进去。”  
“呜。。。怎么这样？”李栋旭不敢挣扎了，但他曾经是风光无限的大明星，从未受到过这样的欺负，很快就委屈得红了眼眶。  
沾满润滑油的两根手指指腹在紧闭的穴口摩擦，把上面蹭得黏黏腻腻的，在穴口稍稍打开一些后，便缓慢又坚定地探入，火热的内壁被冰凉的手指入侵，立即紧缩着，反而像是在吮吸着别人的手指一样。  
“呜呜。。。痛。。。”李栋旭差点哭出来，下身并没有很剧烈的痛，但这种异物感和被侵略了的羞耻感让他十分难受。  
娇嫩的内壁被毫不留情地搅动着，那两根手指甚至在里面撑开，让冰凉的空气灌进去，把李栋旭弄得惊叫不止，雪白的大腿根紧紧夹着，随着手指的扣弄打着颤。  
手指一下子捅进了最深处，李栋旭尖叫着后仰，露出白皙优美的脖颈，这么一捅不知按倒了什么奇怪的地方，一股热流从后穴深处涌出，甚至溢出了穴口，酸麻的感觉沿着脊椎蔓延了全身。  
就在这时，手指被抽了出来，随着手指的抽离内壁被狠狠地摩擦了一下，李栋旭重重地喘息了一下，后穴缩紧似乎在挽留着，他都不知道自己是希望那可恶的手指离开还是再戳几下那个奇怪的地方了。


End file.
